steel_veilfandomcom-20200214-history
Cassius
Background Cassius was born and raised in the mountains with his Clan that he no longer names, settling in with his wife and two children as a clan watchman. One night coming back to his clan after his shift he discovers the entire clan is gone without a trace. After spending months searching the mountains for his lost clan and his lost family he sets out into the world to get help finding them. During his journey he spent time among a nearby clan of dwarves learning about the world outside his mountains and there he met a dwarf named Sinna. After a few years journeying chasing down leads Cassius hears of a rarely seen great and powerful seer in the mage guild Steel Veil. Cassius went to join Steel Veil to try to gain an audience with her and coincidentally reunited with his old dwarven acquaintance. The Story So Far After several adventures Cassius gained the audience he had requested. Through a series of events Cassius learned that his family and clan were taken by the Demon Lord Orcus to lure Cassius to his domain. Cassius possesses a rare type of magic and Orcus needs Cassius' skull and heart in order to fix his wand. Cassius currently believes that his clan is dead but his family is being held hostage by Orcus, probably to lure Cassius back but possibly in hopes that one of Cassius' children develops the same type of magic. Cassius decided that in order to fight a demon lord he will need to get help from the gods. After researching gods and goddesses in the guild's library he came across a familiar name: Iallanis. Iallanis was the goddess of love and mercy. Cassius remembered the skywatchers speaking of her and that her name was invoked at his wedding. In Cassius' research he learned that she was also a goddess of strength and the sun. Cassius decided that he was going to return to the shrine of Iallanis in the remnants of his village to ask her for assistance in saving his family that she had blessed him with. On his journey through the mountains back to his village Cassius discovered that there were no goliaths left in his mountains, just empty villages. Cassius reached his village and entered the skywatchers hut. Inside the hut he found the holy garland of flowers, which he then picked up and put on his arm. After he put on the garland he was transported to Iallanis' realm to speak with her. Iallanis was greatly weakened due to all her followers disappearing from the mountains. After Cassius promised her that he will do everything in his power, even die, to destroy the power that took away his people and his family and avenge the Goliath people, Iallanis gave Cassius the last of her power and passed away. After appearing back in his village with the corporeal form of Iallanis, Cassius buried her in the village graveyard with the highest honor he could and left to return to High Haven to continue his preparations to kill Orcus. High Haven was attacked by Orcus and his forces. A trail of Orcus' evil magic leads to the island of Chult where part of his power now resides. Cassius will make sure this power never returns back to Orcus. Relationships Gixxle “Hot headed and thinks he’s hot shit. Liable to get himself and possibly the rest of us killed. Powerful magic, very dangerous. Reliable partner in the fight against Orcus.” Kharina “Incredibly inquisitive and nice. Dependable. Needs to learn to control her pets a bit better. Need to keep a close eye on her, she has shape-shifting assassins on her tail.” Leslie “Strong and dependable. Questionable decision maker but great in battle. Gave him and his bride the blessing of Iallanis” Lexicon “Every other word out of her mouth is a lie. Offered to sell me to Orcus. I respect her magical abilities and I think they will prove useful in my journey. Incredibly frustrating to fight in combat, but I gave her something to remember me by. At the tournament I learned that she had been hiding her true self from all of us from the beginning. Pale Tincture were the ones to leak this which only adds more to our groups ongoing blood feud. That night she was assassinated, thankfully Sinna and Kharina had cooked up some sort of magical resurrection item. Apparently Lexicon was involved in killing someone important to some self-titled Mercenary King and she has a large bounty on her head from him. I suppose now we will have to deal with him, an attack on one of us is an attack on all of us. She nearly sacrificed herself to save the group and kill the dragon Venomfang. I am not sure when, but she has acquired some strange new and powerful magic after having lost her magic in a harebrained assassination attempt on the Mercenary King. She is not as hardhearted as she acts, but she is definitely as hardheaded.” Sinna “Quick tempered and stubborn. Person in the group I trust the most to do what is right and watch my back. Very strong, very dependable, very trustworthy, and very loyal to all but her own people. Met her after I first ventured out of my mountains. Have seen her now and then and gotten into some close fights with her before we ended up in the same group. Probably now the closest thing to a friend as I have. I don't trust this Mormesk. I sense great evil from it. I will be keeping a very close eye on her and it." Lucky “The group seems to have very strong and differing opinions on this small man. Cia brought him unconscious to the group and I healed him. He seems to have taken this to mean he owes me a life-debt and he is very serious about it. I am told by my teammates that he is incredibly stealthy and magically undetectable by divination. I reached out to him to offer a mission as repayment for this 'life-debt' but have not heard back from him yet. I ran into Lucky again in Chult. I would not have recognized him if not for Sinna, Leslie, and Llewellyn all talking to him. He said he had not yet received the letter I sent so I gave him the details in person and he said he would consider it as soon as he 'gets off this goddamn island you assholes have trapped me on.'"